Love Spell
by scsweetxs
Summary: [completed]Robin and Raven gets attacked by a love spell. Now they have switched bodies. The only way to reverse the spell is to confess their love. But how? Figure the twist as you live their cross dressing and more than ever complicated lives.RXS BBXRae
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own any Teen Titans characters. Plot is mine though!! 

Hope everyone enjoys once again. Suppose to be one shot but perhaps 3 chapters the most. Don't know yet. Trying to keep things short.

Love spell

            Robin was bended on his knees and ready to dash. He gave his resolute shout that alerted the elite group of titans. "Teen titans Go!" Cyborg was up in a flash by Robin's left side while Beastboy prowled on his right. The heroines flew overhead surveying the skies. 

            "The target has been perceived to be doing damage in the woods," signaled Starfire as she pointed at the famous Jingle Song Park. From a miles' view, the titans could see a massive herd of people running and screaming. Starfire soared down and helped with the evacuation plan. Robin's sharp eyes automatically caught the enemy. He ran into the grass and bounded onto a tree. He sprinted from one tree to another, always keeping a straight eye on the target. Raven hovered over Robin and flew ahead with her cloak trailing her. She too spotted the enemy and planned on doing an ambush attack from behind. Cyborg and b-boy covered the ground for a land assault.

            Robin hurled a boomerang. The silver red 'X' sailed across the air and rammed into the enemy's ankle causing the mystery person to topple over. Raven arrived from behind and aimed a couple of public trashcans at the target. The opponent rolled aside and barely missed being crushed. It got up easily and dusted its hooded garment that concealed its face.

            The unknown person clutched tightly onto a small sack. It stared around and saw that it was trapped. The enemy lifted a finger and slashed the pouch with one quick stroke of a nail. Dust began to spill onto its hand. The figure flung it onto the nearest titans which were Raven and Robin (both birds' name. Just had to bring that up). The two were showered with dust and looking at each other quizzically. Next thing they knew, Cyborg and Beastboy were attacking the enemy. Its hood fell off and Robin stole a quick glimpse. He saw an angelic looking face. It spotted Robin and mouthed something and just like lightning disappeared.

            "What was that all about?" questioned B-boy. He looked all around him.

            Robin answered back sternly. "I don't know, but let's go home titans."  

As soon as the Teen Titans returned they hit the sacks. 

            Throughout the night Raven kept on fidgeting as she sat mediating in her sleep. She regularly was sound asleep but tonight she felt extremely agitated. A heavy thing like a rock kept on threatened to fall down on her. The weight would get so near that Raven woke up with sharp pains in her chest, followed by an anxiety attack. 

Raven snapped her eyes shut, yet that dread returned. It plagued her mind, and she had the urge that if she didn't do something about it the universe would fall apart. 

"Damn it I need to sleep" thought Raven. She muttered something in her own language. "Gazion Domiraj!" After, she resumed in her mediation and was soon asleep. This time instead of a terrifying doomsday's dream, she found herself envisioning a certain red haired girl. Raven's eyes snapped open as all the electronics in the room went berserk. Raven spent the rest of the evening agonizing for a peaceful slumber.

            On the other hand, Robin slept peacefully as a baby. He was completely outstretched on his bed. For the first time in his life he was relieved from his nightly worries. He felt terrific and his mind constantly emptied out fears. From time to time, Robin caught a glimpse of a particular green boy, but it immediately faded away.

That morning Robin woke up extra early. His restful evening charged him up and he was ready for training. As he got up he felt out of place. First of all, he was sitting. Second, it was so dark that he could have sworn it was still night. Third, his body seemed weird. The hero's chest seemed to have gotten bigger and he felt a lot lighter at the south of the border. Robin hurriedly clambered up and looked for the switch. He placed his masked hands on the walls and felt for the switch. Yet something was not quite right.

"What! How come I can feel this smooth coolness of this wall?"  Robin held a bewildered face and glanced down at his hands. There were no gloves instead he saw pale small hands. The titan's mind was frozen for split second. But before he knew it he was skidding across the dark room frantically searching for a mirror. He found one and his jaw hit the ground. Robin stared closely and grasped his face in disbelief. No! This wasn't his face; it was soft, pale, and smooth. He touched his hair; it was short and purple. This outfit! Robin looked himself up and down and felt the soft silky hood slip pass his eyes as he looked down. It was a girl's outfit. It was Raven's! Robin spent the rest of the morning gaping at the mirror. He was shocked beyond all measures and without knowing causing the lights in the tower to flicker.

            The sunlight entered and hit Raven's face and woke her up.

            "When did I ever have light in my room." thought the cranky Raven. Her eyes fluttered open and although she was in her worst mood, her body was in great condition. It was stretched freely on a bed; it also seemed to have gained some pretty neat abs over night.  Being rather too comfortable for her own good, Raven tried to remember the last time she slept on a bed. She shook her head lightly and rubbed her eyes. Everything started to focus. Raven's lips were suddenly parted in an "O" shape.

"I must be dreaming." Raven strained her eyes to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. She pinched herself and it pained her. Raven instinctively grabbed for her hood. Yet, it wasn't there.  She tried to unfold her legs, but realized that she was outstretched not sitting. The impath's temper and emotion were rising out of control and she knew any second the tower would blow up. Yet, nothing happened. The lights didn't flicker, the radios didn't smoke, and the walls weren't trembling. Raven sensed something unfavorable. For one thing, she was not in her room and there was light.

Raven turned around and faced a mirror and was stunned. She mustered up the courage to stifle her scream, but she heard it and it surprised her. It was a masculine voice. She stared at the reflection gazing back at her. Raven began to feel her body. She gripped her arms, legs, body, and shoulders. They were brawny, muscular and tight. The heroine stared intently at the mirror and tried in anvil to will it to change. She pinched herself once more and it hurt her. Unable to figure out this mind boggling mystery, the impath gave up and let out a loud groan. 

"O boy, What's next!" 


	2. Day One

Disclaimer: Once again I am not the proud owner of Teen titans, but I am the proud author of this story. Hope this story satisfies your appetite for humor and curiosity.

Please review and enjoy. My inbox is getting hungry. O yea it is going to be more than 3 chapters. 

Chapter 2 of Love Spell

            "Robin!" hollered the hearty Cyborg. "Is that you squealing like a girl?" 

            "Oh why did I have to scream?" Raven scowled at herself and began to grope her hands through the spiky hairdo. She had to think of a way to avoid Cyborg and this newspaper decorated room wasn't helping her. It was giving her an even bigger headache.

             "Any minute now, Cyborg would burst in. What should I do?"

            "What are you mumbling about buddy?" Raven jumped high in the air as she saw Cyborg's head popped out of nowhere. 

            "Ahh.. Don't you ever knock?" Cyborg gave a puzzled look.

            "What's wrong with you dude? This is the second time you squealed like a girl. And excuse me; I didn't know there was a knocking policy between us? What are you? Raven?" Cyborg stared intently at Robin. 

            "What do you thin-...," Raven caught herself and quickly threw in a resolute look, "I mean no!" She held her breath and hoped Cyborg would overlook that.

            "Yea, ..sure," Cyborg arched his eyebrow in suspicion and slowly turned away, "I'm going to leave now." Cyborg sensed an awkward feeling that he did not like. He backed away and left. Raven shut the door and finally exhaled. 

            "Hmm, how did this happen?" Robin pondered as he sat on the floor. He stared out through the panoramic window and took in the majestic view that Raven's room offered.  

            "Did the others also change? Or maybe it is just me. No it can't be." Robin banged his fist on the floor. He couldn't figure the problem out, and he wanted to get to the bottom of this. Robin closed his eyes and rested on the floor. He instantaneously felt soothing. Everything started to calm and his mind was filled with the void of cosmic space. Robin envisioned the stars and planets surrounding him. This sent serene peace to the troubled teen. Suddenly the titan remembered last night's incident. His determined eyes opened with conviction.

            "I got it. It has to be the person that sprinkled me. It has to be a switching spell or some sort. It makes perfect sense; if I am her then she is me. Raven must be me." Robin sprung up in triumphant as he solved the problem. The eager teenager rushed out the door with a blue cloak trailing behind and hurried to his own room. He knocked fervently on his own door.

            "Leave me alone!"  Raven retorted as she heard the rap on her door. The knocking continued insistently and she grumbled again. "Can't I just have my peace?" She gave up and reluctantly opened it and what she saw made her eyes stretched wide open. She banged the door shut. The impath leaned heavily on the door. Her face had gone stark white as though she had seen a ghost. She cautiously reopened the door. 

"That hurts." whined the red faced Robin. He unluckily received the painful blow to his face when the door had slammed into him. Raven once again attempted to latch the door but Robin held it ajar with his arm.

"You.. you're.." Raven stood there dumbstruck pointing at herself. All the while Robin just stood there like an idiot being accused. Raven kept on staring at the unbelievable sight. She looked up and down; scanning Robin from head to toe. When the telepathic girl finally fully absorbed the image in front of her, she sighed. 

"Ahh. Why does it always have to be me?" The heroine remembered the last time she switched with Starfire and it wasn't a pleasant adventure. Raven turned back into the room and Robin followed in and took a big gulp of air. 

            "Alright, you are me and I am you..." Raven flung herself onto floor and listened as Robin talked in quick breaths. The whole time the heroine's mind wondered in amazement. Looking at herself talk was too eerie for her.

            "So what do we now?" Raven questioned as Robin finished. "Are we suppose to stay like this forever?" 

            "I don't think so because before that mystery person vanished she mouthed something to me. She said 'Until the darkness and light are combined' and I think that is our hint."

            "Great, that's a lot of help!"  Raven heard the livid voice echoing from her. It was filled with anger and terror. She reminded herself to be calm or else the tower would be destroyed. Then something clicked in her mind. She was Robin. So she didn't have to worry. She began see things in a better light.

            "Well this situation can't get any worst."

            "What?" Robin stared at his own image in utter bewilderness. Something fierce billowed inside him and he couldn't control it.

"Do you realize that I am in your body? This is not a good situation!" As Robin raged on pencils and pens began to levitate.

 "You got to calm down Robin. You have my powers and intense emotions. You have to control your temper!" Robin realized that objects were floating. He quickly recollected himself. Spontaneously, the young teen began to chuckle then straight out laugh aloud. 

"What's so funny?" Raven stared into her own eyes. (Just don't get confuse. Raven's looking up at Robin.)

"I believe I just experienced one of those girly mood swings." Raven shook her head and rolled up her eyes.

"You better cut that out! You make me look gay." 

"How could you see that, I am wearing this stupid tight mask that totally covers my eyes?" spurted Raven. 

"I just know. I go by instinct." replied the smug Robin.

"Fine, let's lay down some rules then." Raven felt weird saying that, especially with such determination. The impath rarely called out the shots, but for once an ardent urge possessed her.

            "Okay." 

            "First, we have to act like each other or else things would be more chaotic. And I don't need that." Robin nodded his head in agreement. All the while he was in deep thought. The titan leader could not resist observing the newspaper clipping and trying to solve the mystery cases.  

"Second, you have to mediate everyday." Robin's head quickly jerked up.

 "You must be kidding me."  Raven ignored him and continued on.

"Third, don't touch my room, leave it dark. Lastly, don't be a pervert. You explore my body or whatever you'll regret it." Robin began to laugh out loud. This was just too funny. Raven glowered at him. Robin saw his own death glare and shut up.

            "Okay I agree, but these are my terms." Robin shrugged his shoulders and began to list them off. "You have to work out everyday. I don't want to see you slacking off. You have to play games with Cyborg every evening and..."

            Raven abruptly cut in and lifted her hands to his face and flat out rejected that idea. "No games. It's a waste of time. I rather read." 

            "Not anymore. You are now officially me." Raven gritted her teeth and bared them out for Robin to see. Steam was spewing out of her head, well Robin's head. "And you must not mess up my room either." Raven scoffed at the phrase.

            "Wow, you're calling this clean then?" Raven's voice was filled with satire and her masked eyes were tracing the adorned news papered walls.

            "Don't complain or I'll start being that so called "pervert". The telepathic heroine saw the twinkled in the other person's eyes and started to fume.  

            "Don't even dare! Is everything settled then?"  Demanded the furious Raven. 

"Nope, just one more thing." Robin grinned mischievously as something brilliant hit his mind. "Explain to me why I saw b-boy in my dreams?" Raven gasped as a rosy red color began to fill her cheeks. *He knew*, thought Raven.  But then she too wanted to know something.

"Maybe it is because you are bisexual." Not expecting such a response Robin arched his eyebrows.

"Bi? How did you get that?"

"Well perhaps you like Beastboy and Starfire at the same time." Robin understood the message. He snapped his finger and pointed at Raven.

"You're good." The boy trapped in the girl's body began to leave. He walked out the door briskly and halted.  Robin slyly turned around and faced Raven. He spoke with a husky and low voice.

            "By the way, Raven don't I have a hot body?" Robin winked and scrammed before Raven raced after his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review. My mailbox is starving for some mail! Sorry if the format comes out whack again. Lately Microsoft's been doing that to me and it is so frustrating. Anyone please help me if you know what the problem is. _!

::scsweetxs::


	3. Stuck

Disclaimer: Don't own teen titans. I only write stories. By the way no more disclaimers from now on, tired of them. So let it be understood that this disclaimer would cover for all the other chapters for this story. Please enjoy. 

Chapter 3- Stuck

            "What's the racket for?" hollered Cyborg, Poor Cyborg was walking towards the kitchen to get some breakfast and next thing he knew Robin and Raven were zooming pass him causing him to trip. Both Robin and Raven stopped dead on their tracks. Smokes were spouting from their heels and a nervous look was plastered on their face. 

            "Uh..." words failed Raven and she turned to Robin for help.

            "Umm... Robin stole my mirror." muttered Robin.

            "Okay" responded the unsure Cyborg. He shot a weird glance at Robin and shivered. "Whatever boy. Just give Raven back her mirror."  Raven stared at her own image in disbelief. She could not believe that Robin just fabricated the lamest excuse ever. She could have done better. 

            "Sure I'll do that." responded Raven.

            "Yea, I am going to get some breakfast now." Cyborg stalked away with a mixed up feeling.

            "That was close." whispered Robin.

            "You think?" replied the sardonic Raven. 

            "Who wants sausage and pepperoni pizza?" squeaked the cherry Beastboy.

            "I'll have a piece." demanded Robin. Suddenly everything grew very quiet. Everybody stopped what they were doing and gaped at Robin. It was so still that Robin could hear the refrigerator humming. Robin felt someone kicking his knee. He looked and saw Raven trying to signal him something.

            Beastboy stood positively motionless with the slice of pizza dangling in his hand ready to place it on Robin's plate. "You serious Raven? You never eat sausage and pepperoni. I was going to serve it to Robin." Robin finally realized what he did. 

            "Oh...um..... I was just being sarcastic. I was just kidding." On the other side, Raven quickly forced a hearty laugh.

            "Haha, Raven you are so funny. You sure spooked us out." She raised her voice and harshly shoved the slice of pizza onto Robin's plate. "Here have your usual olive and ham slice of pizza." Everyone else laughed and ate uneasily. 

            "Who wants to play a game?" yelled Cy. He smacked Robin's shoulder and challenged him. "I am going to so beat you."

            "How about another day?" replied the tensed Raven. Raven felt someone' eyes piercing behind her back. She turned aside and saw Robin smiling evilly.

            "On the other hand, I might as well get this over with." Cyborg beamed with a gigantic grin and hurriedly jumped onto the couch to get ready to play. Raven picked up the controller that Cyborg threw to her and looked at it with disgust.

            "Alright let's go. First one to the finish line in 3 rounds wins. I am going to kick your ass with the special XZY combination that will score me major points." Raven's face was blank. She did not get a single thing.

            "How do you start?" Cyborg tipped over. 

            "Dude, stop pulling my leg. You knew how to play this without reading the manual what's with you? You feeling sick?"  Raven sneered at Cyborg and threw a dirty look. Unable to contain his brewing anger, Robin sneaked over and cringed on the ledge of the sofa.

            "What are you doing here Raven?" 

            "Oh, just observing this ultra coo- I mean boring game." 

            "Why don't you stick with your books" hinted Raven.

            "O yea. Those are so much more interesting than this game." Robin stomped back sorely. He was really bitter. He wanted to play so bad, but no he was stuck with a dumb book. He sat at the table and cracked open a book. He was somehow reading a mellow poem by Edgar Allan Poe. It contained a sad and scary atmosphere.

            "This is so much fun Robin. I beat you how many times already?" Cyborg was slapping his knees and laughing with tears. He was practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

            "Get over it." Raven's eyes were tired and she was stuck gawking at the words "Game Over Loser". She turned around and spotted Robin. His eyes were glued on the TV the whole time and he looked as though he died twenty times over, for each time that Raven had lost.  Beastboy immediately butted in.

            "Hey, I want to play against Robin. Maybe I could beat him too. This will be the first time I do that."  Raven attempted to roll up her eyes but then remembered what Robin said.

            "Robin I am so going to kill you. Man you were so awful just now." Beastboy was very elated. He truly believed that he could beat Robin.

            "Fine." The sullen Raven got ready for another round of humiliating waste of time but this time her heart was fluttering. Maybe because of Beastboy's presence. The game began and right away Raven drove into an 'exit' sign. Her car spin twice and finally became stable. By now Beastboy had passed the finish line once. "Damn" cursed the frustrated girl.

            "I beat you Robin." Beastboy danced around Raven and began to sing his victory song in front of her face. Raven looked at the controller with hatred. She hated it so much. She had never lost so much in her life over a stupid game. She was desperate and couldn't take loosing again so she opt the one option she had.

            "Beastboy why don't you teach me the functions of this controller?" Beastboy was looking at Robin very hard.

            "Are you kidding me? You know every single button on the controller. You even know the secret codes and buttons." Beastboy did not receive an answer.

            "Man you are serious huh? Fine I'll teach you and you better remember this day. The day Beastboy teaches Robin something okay." Beastboy spoke with pride and puffed his chest.

            B-boy pointed out each button to Raven. "This here is the start button, it starts the game...." Raven listened to b-boy's silly voice and watched every movement with care. She was so touched.

            By now Robin was very furious. After hearing Beastboy say, "Remember this day. The day Beastboy teaches Robin something okay," he couldn't take it. He shut his book and returned to his room. He sat down and began to mediate to soothe himself. He sat there and couldn't concentrate. Instead he found himself mesmerized by the serene view. The one thing he loved about Raven's room was this view. In his room it was like living in a trapped box of unsolved mystery. Robin's violet eyes lay upon the soft running water. They scanned the peacefully valley and green lavishing trees. Suddenly he heard a knock at his door.

            "Who is it?"

            "It is I, Starfire." Robin's heart began to race. He got up and unlatched his door.

            "Raven, I was just wondering if you would like to engage in a conversation between two girls. I believe on earth it is called 'Girl talk'." Robin stood there in be wilderness. 

            "Ah.. sure."

            "O what wonderful news this is. We could converse about many topics. Starfire clasped her hand. She was so anxious. "Which shall we commence with?" Robin looked for someone for help.

            "Anything you want."

            "Hmm." Starfire's eyes were sparkling. She was thinking very hard yet at the same time her big brilliant smile was hanging on her face. "We shall talk about these earthly booklets that I have collected. They are just marvelous." Starfire began to flip through the pages of the magazines. Her eyes were bugling out with joy. "How about this selection?"  Starfire pointed at the makeup section. Robin just kind of shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

            "This should be fun and awesome. O Raven we are just going to have a blast." Robin agreed in his heart.  

            Hope this is satisfying. Please feed my mailbox. It is extremely hungry. 


	4. Damned then love

Disclaimer: Friends and Foes, I would like to inform you that, I in any way do not have possession over the Teen Titans. I am only solely responsible for the plot of this fictitious tale.

(I know I wasn't going to do that but I am scared I might get sue. Plus my ma said it is imperative that I did that and I am an obedient little angel. Sure huh?)

-........- = thinking

Chapter 4- Mistakes then love

Starfire's pair of green kryptonic eyes goggled over the vibrant and colorful pages of the magazine. She flipped through each page with such ecstasy that Robin couldn't help but let out a smirk. Robin softly watched her through the drooping cloak and took mental notes. 

-Starfire is always so innocent and carefree. Nothing is bounded to her. She is always trying to please people.- Robin admired people like Starfire.

"O Raven, this color shall be compatible with you skin complexion. Look how lively it is. This mellow but bright pink color shall 'put color in you'." Robin put on a dorky grin and looked up at the sky pleadingly.

-God, someone save me!- 

"Raven, Raven." Starfire waved her hand gangly in front of Raven's tilted face in order to catch her attention. Robin quickly snapped out and murmured something very fast.

"O this color is great."

"No Raven, I believe the titan's alarm signal is in the state of 'going off'." Robin looked down at the red round pendant that clasped his cloak and saw that there was indeed a red light blinking. He looked up at the sky and said "Thank you." Then he and Starfire left the room. They found the others grouped in the living room too. Cyborg announced where the crime took place.

"Target has been locked onto at a carnival. I believe it was the same enemy that we fought yesterday." Raven's and Robin's eyes danced with delight. Now they could finally get back their respective bodies. 

"Let's take the newly update Elite 2075 Turbo engine. This baby will get us there in no time!" exclaimed the exuberant Cy. 

Instinctively Robin said his line. "Alright, titans lets go." Once again there was silence. Crickets could be heard chirping outside the tower. The other team members could not believe their ears. They had just heard the droning and dull voice of Raven leading them. Beastboy leaned over one side to see if Raven was all right. 

"Uh, Raven, but that's usually Robin's line." Robin mentally kicked himself and searched a way to cover up the blunder. All that flew into his mind was book.

Robin shrugged his shoulders and the dark blue cloak fell all over him. It covered up his embarrassment. "Eh, sorry read an exciting book." Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire all had question marks popping into their mind. Raven quickly picked up her queue.

"Titans, lets go!" This time the group listened. They had long grown accustomed to the strong shout from Robin. That one vigorous line was filled with determination and concern and it reminded the titans what they were fighting for. 

Cyborg trudged to his baby and got into one of the driver seats. Robin followed and was about to sit at his usual place but remembered who he was and took the seat to the left. Raven entered and took Robin's seat. She sat right in the middle with the main controls. Starfire sat behind Raven (in this case Robin) and Beastboy sat behind Cyborg. Cyborg locked up the doors and stepped on the gas pedal with glee and let out a whooping line filled with excitement. "Here we go, lets get this rumble on." 

The team arrived at the carnival in 6 minutes. Most of them were frightened. Cyborg was so thrilled that he accelerated the whole way through. He made sharp turns and almost slammed into the pedestrians. He zipped through the signal lights and made such a rush that the other titans could see litters whirling by like leaves. Cy drove so fast that Beastboy's and Starfire's face were stuck on the backseat of the chairs. Robin and Raven were both tightly clenching on to the useless steering wheels for dear life. It was relief for them to get off when Cyborg announced that they were there. Cyborg hopped off with ease. Beastboy came out wobbly; he was unable to get his footing for awhile. Starfire's face was imprinted with the outline of the backseat. Raven and Robin were still in there seat. They couldn't let go of the wheel. In ended up that Cyborg had to clambered back in and pried their fingers off. 

"The target should be somewhere around here." observed Cyborg. Starfire, Beastboy, Raven, and Robin all looked around. This carnival seemed to be a really big one. It stretched on for miles until it hit the pier. 

"Wow, that's a lot of help." retorted Raven. 

"We should all spread out." yelled Robin. "I'll go towards the center. Cyborg you take the left. Robin and Beastboy go check the right side. And Starfire you'll follow me." The team dispersed. Robin started to run. Starfire flew ahead and looked curiously down at Raven.

"Raven, why are you not flying up in the sky like you usually do?" Robin stopped dead on his track. He totally forgot that Raven flew. Now he had a problem. He didn't know how to fly. He had always run. His agility made up for powers that all that other titans' exhibit. Robin turned up and looked at Starfire. This time he couldn't make up an excuse. What could he say? He began to panic and little things such as trashcans began to explode. Starfire recognized those actions. She quickly landed on the ground to help Raven. 

"Shall you implore my help Raven?" offered Starfire. "I shall help you, I do still remember that one time that we switched and helped each other out. It was a great adventure." Robin mind lit up. He was saved. 

"That'll be great." answered Robin.

"First," Starfire's tender voice soothed Robin, "you shall do the calming down. Next you must focus your mind on flying. Then you start chanting 'Azarath. Metrion, Zinthos.'" Robin couldn't calm down he was mad. He was wasting time like this and he needed to catch the target to get his body back. He became furious and impatient. He chanted the words but nothing happened. He tried again and he was still on the ground. Yet the carnival was beginning to experience Robin's impatience. Rides were on a stop and go pace. Lights in the stalls were flickering frequently; more things besides the trashcans were exploding. The popcorns were popping hysterically, and water was spluttering out of the fire hydrant and fountains. Everyone in the carnival was in panic.

"Raven, you must do the calming down!" Robin heard Starfire's plea and realized that he was doing more damage than the target was. He recollected his composure and huff and puffed. He was so ashamed of himself for causing such a big commotion, but he reminded himself to be cool and collected. Everything turned back to normal. The attendants assured the crowd that it was just a slight case of 'technical difficulty' but how that explained the fire hydrant going off was still a mystery to them. 

Robin had control of his emotions and did as Starfire instructed. He was calm and thinking of flying. He chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Next thing he knew he was up in the air. Robin was so exhilarated. But he fell back down to the ground. Starfire giggled. 

"Raven, you shall do the thinking of flying constantly." Robin smacked his head and did the whole process again. This time he stayed afloat. Robin indulged in a new rush of feeling. There was freedom he never had. He could escape and see the bigger picture of everything. All things suddenly seem to fit and his mind was no longer water logged with unsolved mysteries. 

He stared at Starfire and felt a deep gratitude towards her. If he wasn't for her, Robin would have annihilated the entire population of earth. Robin at once found out that he needed to rely on others from time to time. He smiled at Starfire and believed that he had fallen in love with her. The two of them flew off surveying the sky. Although Robin still was flying shakily. 

Author notes: A little love scene . More in depth character of the rest of the team. Sorry if I got too wordy. Don't worry Raven and Beastboy's turn will come up in the next chapter. This chappie is too long already to include that. I don't know why the dialogue isn't indenting when i posted up on fanfix. O well you all just got to deal with it. I tried poetry and story format. both look whacked when i viewd the preview.Umm o yea here it goes. 

Thank you very much for all the wonderful reviews. Sorry that I didn't expressed my gratitude as often as I should. I have posted them in my profile but I realized that probably not everyone goes there. thanks for all the advice . It really helped a lot. Love you all dearly.

scsweetxs


	5. Odd Encounter

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these Teen Titan heroes. But happily I created and own this plot.

Author's note: Terribly sorry for the delay. Here are the inexcusable reasons but valid.

1) Updated for another chapter. I could only write one chapter a week as some have noticed

2) Right after, computer had virus. Was in workshop for 2 days.

3) Was sick for a week and had to catch up on school work.

4) Still sick now but thought of readers (you) and wrote whenever I had time.

Chapter 5- Odd Encounter

Beastboy's lion body stretched into the air and displayed the tight knots of muscles in his torso and hind legs as he leaped in pursuit of the enemy. His sensitive nose instantaneously picked up on an odd odor and directed him to find his sense of direction. Raven followed behind in the disguise of Robin. She was quite disturbed at the moment. Instead of flying smoothly in the sky she was running with those outrageously heavy steel boots that seem to weight a million pounds. Raven could not understand how Robin was capable of outrunning the rest of the team with these bricks of burdens on his feet. She stopped to catch her breath.

"Beastboy, the target could be anywhere. Why don't we just stop here?"

"Sure, he should be here anyways. My nose just told me that he is close by."

"Could have told me sooner" whined Raven "Let's search around here then." They roamed around the area and halted in front of a funny looking amazement attraction.

"Yep he's here, the smell is coming up strong and near." Raven stared at the building. A gigantic white clown face stared down at them with its mouth open wide as an entrance for people to enter the fun house.

Beastboy gawked at the scary looking clown and nodded his head in a confirmative manner. "A definite villain hide out. Why this clown's face alone could scare the wits out of me." B-boy shivered.

"Well we better get going then." retorted Raven. Raven entered first into the hungry looking mouth and Beastboy followed in his usual form. The place was dreary and dark and held several 3D pictures of mad clowns. There were clowns with missing heads and limbs that seem to be chasing after them and others with a zombie look.

"Gosh this strikes me quite familiar, man I bet the bad guy is just itching to jump out and catch us from behind. I have seen this so many times on those horror movies. Oo look out behind you." Raven turned around and saw Robin's image in an elongated way. She was facing one of those whacky mirrors.

"Hee..you look so funny Robin."

"Looks whose talking?" B-boy peered at the reflection and saw a round squashed green beastboy.

"AHh…great I get the ugly mirror."

"Stop complaining, let's get going."

"Nah, come on let's stay here for a little while. There are hundred of mirrors here. Come on." Beastboy transformed into a little kitty cat and gave the adorable little bulging eyes that no one could resist. Raven stared at the irresistible look and her heart as always gave in. "Fine just for a little while." She turned away and walked on.

"Look at this mirror Robin!" exclaimed the excited B-boy. Raven went over to him.

"Don't we look so funny? Heehee. You all wide and me all tall." Raven gazed at the image. Although it was stupid and dumb it was sure funny. It made Raven giggle without her noticing. When she giggled the mirror reflected an expanded and distorted smile.

"Isn't this so much fun?" asked B-boy. Suddenly he smiled mischievously as a wicked thought entered his mind. He rushed towards Robin and pinched his face. He ended up making a funny face on Robin.

"Ow, I am so going to get you!" yelled Raven.

"But you looked so hilarious!" Raven chased after b-boy as he zapped into a tiny mouse scurrying away. Raven reacted fast and caught him by his skimpy tail.

"Caught you!" sneered the victorious Raven. Beastboy quickly zapped into an eagle. This took Raven out of surprise and she let go. Beastboy flew deeper into the fun house. Raven zipped through the maze of adjacent mirrors and tried to look for the eagle.

"Oo if I could only fly" thought Raven. She kept on running and slammed right into a camouflaged glass window.

"Ow." An eagle flew down to her and popped into Beastboy.

"Are you all right Robin?" Raven held her face with her hand and glared at Beastboy.

"What do you think?"

"Sorry" Beastboy grinned apologetically.

"It's all right." Raven let go of her face and revealed a bleeding nose.

"Dude you are bleeding."

"I'll be fine." Raven tried to wave him away as she sat on the floor.

"Nah let me help you." Beastboy kneeled closer to her and offered a hand to lift her up. Raven suddenly started to blush as b-boy only stood a few centimeters away from her. She tried to cover her face with Robin's cape.

"Don't do that man, you are going to mess up your cape and blame me and force me to wash if for you." Raven hated to think what the real Robin would do to her if he found out that she messed up his cape.

"O yea." She let the cape go and tried to get up but her head felt light and dizzy and she couldn't keep her balance. She ended up falling all over B-boy.

"Wow, you're all touchy Robin." Beastboy face spelled "weird out". Raven's face turned beet red as she mumbled something and tried to get away. She pushed beastboy away and tried to stand on her own.

"I have to think of something or he'll think Robin as gay" thought Raven

"Move away Beastboy. I can stand on my own."

"Be my guest!" growled the offended Beastboy. Raven moved away and met another hit on the face as she walked into the same glass window. Luckily Beastboy was behind and caught her as she fell backwards, but being the clumsy beastboy he was he tripped on his own feet and ended up tumbling down on top of Raven.

Raven lay on her back feeling fuzzy. She shook her head gently and opened her eyes slowly. Her legs were all askew on the floor but her hands were free. She tried in anvil to push herself up. Then suddenly she realized the reason why she couldn't. There was extra weight on her and it happened to be Beastboy's. The teenage girl once again flushed red as she felt the body heat emitted from b-boy. She had to do something.

Beastboy was out of place. The trip happened so quickly that it took him by surprise. One moment he was helping Robin next thing he knew he was flat on the ground. Well not exactly, he was on top of something squishy. Beastboy felt something knee him on his shin. He crouched in agony and turned his head and met Robin's eyes. He stared for a moment as everything seemed to stand still. Instantly he felt a burning embarrassment. He blushed and scrambled away. Yet he fell down again as his legs were tangled with Robin's.

"Ooff..get away beastboy are you trying to kill me here?" bellowed Raven as she received another blow to her stomach when b-boy fell on her.

"I am getting off right now." Beastboy hurried up and got away from Raven. Raven lay on the ground for a few more minutes with her eyes closed and an arm on her forehead. Her heart was pounding furiously as she experienced something that she never felt. Her stomach was in knots and she couldn't concentrate as thousands of thoughts raced into her mind.

"What was that? I could have sworn I felt something as beastboy looked into my eyes. I got to calm down. Oh my gosh, am I falling in love with him?" Raven's eyes dilated as that thought entered her mind. She continued to breathe deeply and tried to reclaim her composure. Minutes passed by and she finally got the strength and mind to get up.

Beastboy stayed away from Robin and stared at the ceiling. He was becoming more paranoid as the seconds passed. The changeling paced around and mumbled to himself. He knew that he felt something when he saw Robin's eyes. He felt a connection or electricity or whatever. "What is wrong with me? This is just a mistake." Beastboy ran his fingers through his hair. Sweats were raining down his face as this dilemma plagued his mind. "Dude, I am not gay!" Beastboy carefully peek towards Robin. While turning he reminded himself to avoid Robin's eyes. "No matter what, don't look into his eyes." murmured b-boy. He saw Robin stirring and getting up. Beastboy quickly snapped his head back the other direction.

Raven got up and saw beastboy a few inches away from her. Her cheeks began to burn at the sight of him. Raven's mind bereted her. "Stop it. You are Robin now." Raven cooled down and steadily walked up to him.

"Stop fooling around, we got an enemy to catch." Once Beastboy heard Robin's determined voice everything seemed to be fine again. He stopped worrying and put on his fight face.

"All right, besides this _trip_ has been putting us down." Beastboy flashed into a dog. He sniffed and began to run. Raven followed behind.

Author's note: 5.31.04- Hope you liked it. Wrote quite long to make up for the delay. So thus more detailed.

scsweetxs


	6. Cold Steel

Disclaimer: I wished I owned teen titans but guess what? I don't so don't rub it! No more school awesome! So happy done with all my FINALS! Summer rocks!

Chapter 6- Cold Steel

Cyborg separated from the rest of the team. He was by himself and searching around the area. He turned around and entered a little ally. He walked with constant vigilance. Something stirred in the corner and the computer genius averted his gaze towards the source of the sound. He found a skunk slinking passed the trashcans. Cy's red robotic eye zoomed on suspicious objects such as dumpsters, cans, tires. His sensors read every single movement. Nothing turned up and suddenly Cyborg thought of a brilliant idea. He tapped the mini portable screen on his forearm and the monitor turned on. He clicked a button; soon the uploading bar appeared. It was receiving the dating in such a high pace that within 3 seconds it went from 1%-99%. He smirked when the tracking map displayed.

"And there's our target." Cyborg pointed at the blinking red star and turned off his screen. "Seems to me that it had just escaped from the fun house, He's going off towards the forest. At least the carnival and pier are safe."

Cyborg nodded and let out a whistle. "Sweeeeeeeeee!" In just a few moments a blinding burst of light shone through. A roaring vehicle halted right in front of Cy's knees. Cy smiled with pride. He popped open his car with a snap of his fingers and got in. He fondly fingered the steering wheel as the platinum seatbelts slid into place automatically. He sat back snuggly and hit the pedal. The beautiful piece of art rumbled soundly and cruised into the streets with its customized exterior gleaming proudly.

Cyborg contemplated whether or not to give the other titans a ride. Yet as he heard the rich bellow from his prized baby he decided that they needed exercise.

"Eh, they could handle it!"

Cy plopped on the ultra slim 4x5 8.0 mega pixel car screen and flipped on the GMS (Global Motion Search). He tapped the touch screen and a prompt popped up. He entered a code that commanded the GMS to trace the enemy instead of the car. As he steered his baby, his eye glanced down at the map. He raced through the allies and entered a big local street called "Desert Hour". It was about 10pm and not a soul was present. Cy grinned with pleasure and took a deep breath. He squeezed the clutch three times and each time his splendid engine hollered luxuriously. The exhilarated teen exhaled and stomped on the pedal. Cyborg was in a state of ecstasy. He enjoyed the thrilling rush. He opened the moon roof and let the raging wind skim against his half metallic face. Everything sped by so fast that it seemed to be in fast forward. All the colors that ever existed seemed to mixed and create a nature collage. Cyborg was amazed by these natural arts. He stopped at a red light and glanced at the map again. He was getting close to the forest. He revved up his car again and got ready for the joy ride. Suddenly a thought entered his mind.

"I Don't want to keep on stopping.." Cyborg stared ahead and saw that there were about 6 more stop lights before entering towards the forest. "This is just going to ruin the smooth ride." Cyborg licked his lip and clicked a button on the panel beneath the monitor. He was instantly connected to the internet. He accessed the government national traffic site and infiltrated the triple encoded site. Cyborg hacked into the data files and searched specifically for this city's traffic controller. He altered the timed signal lights of "Desert Hour" street to be all green for the next 5 minutes. He saved the setting and switched back to the tracking map. Cy stared ahead and saw that every light was green.

"All right, this is more like it." The eager teen slammed on the gas pedal and flew through the streets without a single disruption. When he reached the end of the street he made a quick swerve and winded into a shaky street towards the forest. He looked back. All the lights were no longer in conformity. They had return to their automatic arrangement. Cyborg climbed on top of the side of the street and was now on top of a blade of grass. His car sneakily rolled over the grass. He gave one more look at the display and saw that the enemy was very near. He parked his car and checked around to make sure that his car was very very very far from harm. He jumped out of his car and installed his red club. Then he snapped his finger and set the alarm on. (hello doesn't he have an enemy to catch?). He gave a last long hard stare at his baby and stalked away. He still hasn't forgotten what happened to his baby the last time he had parked it during the pursuit of an enemy. His car ended up being stolen by his arch foe "Gizmo" and he had to trash his ride because some freak possessed it. The memory brought bitterness to him.

The forest was dense and dark but his steel blue armor offered some dim light. Cy walked off the grass and followed a dirt pathway. He walked with caution and every sensor was working overtime. His eyes zoomed in on every bush, leaves, or shrubbery. His hearing sensors recorded every movement even the slight rustle of a bird feather. His powerful sniffing sense smelt the pine leaves and earth. His muscles twitched to each of these reactions. His arm felt every whisper of the wind and his breath was chilled by the cold sensation. Something behind a bush began to move. Cy debated whether or not to take a look at the situation. His fighting urges told him that it was necessary, yet his human reason told him not to. Cy was afraid that he might intrude into a couple's business. He would be so embarrassed if that happened. He glanced around to see if there were any vehicles. Seeing none he safely settled to check the bush. He stepped quietly and spread the top of the bush apart. A figure quickly popped out. Cy grasped on to anything to keep his balance. He had chanced to grab onto the cloak of the figure. The enemy was caught in his hand. It kicked, struggled, bit, scratched, etc. It aimed at his nuts. Luckily Cy saw that coming and quickly dodged it.

"You got to be a girl to try to go for that area." Cy extended his arm and the target was unable to inflict pain on Cyborg.

"Who are you, stop your pitting!" No response. "All right honey you are going to get punished." Cy taunted and stared hard at the enemy, but the enemy was covered. It continued to struggle against him.

"Stop it or I am going to fling you away." The figure was so light that this feat would be easily accomplished. Cy was tempted to do it but he only meant to scare it.

The target immediately halted in its assault.

"There we go." Before Cy knew, a hard object had collided at the back of his head. By instinct, Cy's grip tightened on the target while his head throbbed with pain. He touched the back of his head and traced a lump forming.

"O what the hell!" Cyborg squinted his eyes and turned around. His mad burning eyes stung those of feminine emerald green eyes.

Author's Note:

::June 13, 2004::

OooOOoooOO suspenseful!! Thanks for all the reviews. If you haven't read Sweet Warmth do so please. I am planning to do a sequel. Hehe

Love and peace

scsweetxs


	7. Happy Times

Disclaimer: Fine be all mean and keep on reminding me that Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast boy do not belong to me! O well as long as I got MY stories I am satisfied!!!

Chapter 7- Happy Times

"Who are you?" sneered Cyborg. The green eyed girl backed away then curtsied.

"I am not your enemy as you have assumed. I am here to help."

"Help! My butt! You just gave me a lump on my head!" Cyborg rubbed his head and continued to glare at the girl.

The mysterious girl pleaded with Cyborg. "Please let go of my friend."

"Not unless she asks me personally." Cyborg looked at the girl. She looked about sixteen and appeared to be Asian. She was totally decked out. She was wearing a light pink blouse that was decorated with puffy short sleeves. She had a black and white checkered jumper that was suspended to her shirt. It was very short and stopped about 4 inches above her knees. She had long slender legs that were covered by pink boots that hit the knees. Her arms were also covered with long slender black gloves. The girl had short brown hair. In one of her hand she held a pink looking staff. That must be the thing that knocked me out thought Cyborg. Near her shoulder was a yellow looking stuffed animal that fluttered about her.

"She can't..."

"Excuse me!"

"Let me explain. She is a reflection of me. She's not real." The young girl looked afraid and shy.

"What!! Why should I believe you?"

The girl yielded sincerely. "I promise. I am not the enemy. Just watch." She picked up her staff and began to chant something. "By the power invested in me, I , Sakura demand you to return."

"Eh, What are you doing?" Cyborg held an alarmed expression. Instantly the thing he was holding became weightless. A spirit floated away. It went to the girl called Sakura and evaporated into a card. Cyborg held one of those huge question marks.

"Huh?'

Sakura smiled. "I told you it was a reflection of me!"

"Do you have more of those cards?"

"Sure thing."

Cyborg couldn't believe it. He began to speak in an exasperated tone. "You're telling me that there is a wood, erase, love, mirror, and etc, card?"

"Yep, and that's why I am here to help you. It is the Love card that did mischief."

"All right spill it girl."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven...do you sense a couple in distress over there near the dense and bushy forest?" Starfire pointed towards two ant-like figures.

"Ugh.." Robin had no idea how to reply and did not want to see. "Umm I don't think we should be interrupting them... umm how should I put this?" Star stared at Robin blankly. "Umm.. they may be in the middle of the reproducing ritual."

Starfire blinked. "Umm that's really interesting. But that person there seems oddly familiar." Robin turned and his keen eyesight caught sight of Cyborg and there was more than two persons. He seemed to be holding on to something and someone was near him. Robin began his usual ordering.

"Hey, that's Cyborg. He probably got the enemy. Let's go." Robin willed himself to fly faster, but since he only learned the concept of flying for a couple minutes, it was quite futile. "Arg how do I fly faster!" Robin began to fall from the sky.

"Raven!" Starfire shrieked. "Remember you must do the thinking of flying all the time. Be part of the sky!" Robin flailed his hands in mid air and tried to flap like a bird, but gravity pulled him down. He suddenly felt an enormous fear that he never had experienced. As he plunged down, thoughts flew though his mind like bullets. He saw lights flashing by and the air seemed to press down on him.

What if I died right now? I can't. I just began to learn to rely on people. I haven't told Star how I felt yet I have to survive. This can't be the end. I haven't even enjoyed life. I have been locked up solving cases. I totally forgot to live. I have to live!!

Robin immediately straightened up and thought of flying. He went into deep mediation. He gradually began to levitate.

"Raven!" Star flew to her. "You scared me so awfully bad. Is something broken in you? How come you are not functioning right?"

Robin shook his head. "I am fine." Star's face was white as ghost and she still looked baffled. "Don't worry." Starfire bit her lip. Tears were streaming down her face. Robin gave her a comforting hug.

"Raven, you scared me. I thought you were going to slip into the world of no return."

"Don't worry, now give me a smile." Starfire looked up into Raven's eyes and gave a smile. Robin looked down at his angel. He wanted to kiss her, but Star called her Raven. So he would wait to do that later. Robin bent down and wiped the incoming tears.

"Thanks Raven, shall we go get the convict now?" Robin thought about it for a minute then changed his mind. This near death reality taught him a lesson. He did not want to loose Star. He wanted to spend more time with her. Perhaps there was something good coming out of this.

"No, I think Cy could handle it. Let's just hang out here.." Robin quickly added, "...and do that girl bonding thing?"

"You really assured that our friend could do the catching all by himself?"

"Sure, I bet Rav—I mean Robin and Beast boy would help."

"This is so delightful. You're wonderfully nice Raven." Starfire beamed at Raven.

"All right follow me." Robin flew back to the carnival.

"Where shall our new destination be?" questioned Star.

"You'll see." Robin grabbed hold of Star's hand and led her. He descended down and landed near a cotton candy stall.

"Here you go." Robin handed Star the fluffy hive of cotton candy. Star received it gracefully.

"I remembered eating this earthly sweet with Robin." Star kind of fell into a trance.

"Umm Star?" Starfire quickly snapped out, she quickly changed the subject.

"Raven, what's that over there?" Robin turned aside and saw the bumper car ride.

"That the bumper-cars! Let's go!" The eager titan grabbed Star's hand and rushed to line up. When it was their turn, Robin asked Star to choose a car.

"I want that one!" She pointed excitedly towards the red one. Robin wondered why she chose red. That was more of his taste and color.

"Red it is then!" The two climbed on and Robin made sure Starfire was strapped in securely. The siren blared and all at once the cars began to move crazily. One of the cars banged into them. Starfire yelled and giggled. Robin looked at her and a sudden warmth devoured him. He turned away and honked. He bumped into another car and drove away. All the while Star laughed and had a great time. She screamed from time to time. Sometimes she ordered Robin to get away. Other times she covered her eyes with her hands when a car came close. Her laughter seemed to be contagious. For the first time Robin was unable to control something. He was laughing endlessly. He couldn't but help smiling as he saw Star enjoying herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Cy. Repeat: "All right spill it girl."

"Well you see, I am a Clow Mistress. Few years back I finished collecting these cards. So create them now. The love card was my second card that I made. So I didn't tame if before I let it go to the wild. Its' purpose is to make potential people to admit their love for someone they always admired. All it does is switch bodies with two people until they learn to admit their love. Because it is love, it is hidden by a cloak, 'cuz you know love comes unexpectedly. All it does is sprinkle these love dust. So if I am not wrong it had attacked two of your friends and well I am the only one who could reverse the spell." Sakura ended with a matter-of-factly tone.

Cyborg listened the whole way through. Things began to make sense. So that's why Robin and Raven are acting funny. Cyborg let out the biggest smile. I know a secret. Correction two secrets thought Cy.

"So how can we help them?"

"I'll simply have to use the dark and light card. It's the only two cards that could counter attack the spell. Because the spell will only break if "light and darkness combines". But let me warn you, it'll only work if the two people had already confessed their love. Sakura had a painful look as she remembered the time she almost didn't admit her feelings to her loved one.

"I see. So can you do it now?" Sakura took out her staff again, but before she began a young man flew from no where and lunged at Cyborg.

"Ahh what is this? Tackle Cyborg day?" Cy stumbled back and held his solid stomach. He growled furiously. Sakura ran to him.

"O gomen, I mean so sorry. Li stop it, this is a friend."

The young boy stomped up to the girl and grabbed her away in a protective manner.

He pointed at the girl. "You should be ashamed. Going out by yourself." The golden fluttering thing came and chomped on the guy's finger. "Ahh! And you should know better then to let her go off by herself." All the while Cy stared in agony.

"Hello!!!!!"

"O sorry, here." Sakura gave her hand to him. The boy quickly slapped it away and glared at Cy. Sakura glared back. The boy had no choice but to offer help to Cy.

"Here." shoved the reluctant boy.

"Hey, don't throw your steam at me!" The boy let go. Cy ended up falling again.

"Li don't be mean." Cy managed to get up by himself. He aimed his sonic boom at Li.

"You better listen to the girl." Li continued to glare and was about to challenge him. He turned and saw Sakura's mad and disappointed look. He relaxed his muscles and walked away.

"All right, could we get on with this reversing thingy?" Sakura glanced at Li. She looked frightened. Before she responded the boy answered for her.

"She'll send you the antidote tomorrow. She should be getting back home right now!" (talk about obsessive huh?) The brat named Li took the girl's arm and leaped away. The yellow animal followed behind.

"That was surely weird. But I know something now." Cyborg sniggered away.

Author's note: June 15, 2004

Wow I did 3 updates in 3 or 4 days. Told you I have tons of time during the summer vacation. Hope u enjoyed. I kind of crossed over with Card Captor Sakura. Hope you don't mind. I just really like that series too. Pretty long eh? I promise to make it shorter next time. I tried a new writing tactic. Did two scenes at once. Well those who know all about stories...know that Raven and Beast boy's part might be coming up. So that is possibly the only hint I am offering. Any suggies or improvement please feel free to tell. O yea thanks for all the reviews. Don't forget to check out Sweet Warmth and Frozen Bitterness. That's the sequel. To my anonymous buddies, leave your e-mail addy so I could personally e-mail you a thank you note and possible chat with you. Have a great summer. This writing fever may end soon. Like updating 3 days in a row.

Peace and love

scsweetxs


	8. Rules of Restrictions and Freedom

Disclaimer- very simple I am not brilliant or smart enough to own Teen Titans characters. I own this "Love Spell" series though. So back off. Tee hee.

Curiously did u know that "Love Spell" was a perfume or some sort from Victoria Secret? I did not know that until yesterday. There you go I am clueless from head to toe. Isn't that sad? Your author is stupid. O well. At least I found out!! And on with the story....

Chapter 8 – Rules of Restrictions and Freedom

(Wow chapter 8 already!!! Never imagined it to get this long. Well numbers never lie)

Starfire twirled around as they got out of the car. "That was so much fun Raven!"

"You bet! Let's play something else." After going on the bumper cars 7 times because of Star's petition, Robin was more than ready to get off.

"Where to now?" Robin's eyes expanded as he spotted the arcades.

"There!" He pointed to the neon flashing junction.

"The arcades?!" spat Starfire.

"Of course." replied Robin.

Starfire responded disappointedly. "Ermm, if you must." Robin heard the change of tone and asked, "What's wrong?"

"The boys always play in these simulation games and I never get to participate in it." Robin thought it over. Gosh she was right. He did always ignore her.

"It'll be different. Just follow me." Robin took her arm and ran in and quickly went to the DDR machine. (Dance Dance Revolution)

"What is this?"

"It's a dancing game. Just follow the arrows. And look the two of us could play." Robin pointed at the two platforms with four arrows each at the top, bottom, left, and right. "We'll go easy at first all right?" Star's face lit up as she got invited to play along. She stepped on the platform and looked at the screen. There were a lot of choices to select and it fascinated her.

"Which song do you want?"

"I don't know? Why don't you make a selection first?"

Robin looked for the easy ones. He pushed the start button and the game began. Arrows fell down slowly and Robin easily got bored. He preferred to watch over Star.

"Star quickly step on it!" Star clumsily tried to step on it but it was too late. She pouted.

"Its all right, it takes time." Robin encouraged her again and held her hands this time. By the second song, Star had gotten the hang of it and no longer needed Robin's hand.

"You want to try a hard one?"

"Absolutely!" replied Star. Robin selected "Paranoia". He was really excited and couldn't wait to bust out some neat moves. When the song started he quickly got the rhythm. He glanced at Star and expected her to miss some but her screen was plastered with "perfect" all over. The two were dancing in coordination and a crowd began to gather and cheer them on. Robin and Star didn't mind they continued to dance and laugh. Thier moves were concise and exact. As Robin hit the left and right arrows so did Star. The song began to change patterns on them; making Robin hit the top and left buttons, while directing Star to press on the bottom and right arrows. Next thing they knew they were battling each other. First Robin would start. He would jump, twist, add his own combination moves, and leap into the air but land on each arrow at the right moment. Star would study him carefully and copy his moves but in the reverse way. Soon they were the star and everyone was pouring in to watch them. When they cleared all 3 stages Robin asked Star if she wanted to go again.

"You want to play again Star?"

"It'll be my pleasure." Robin and Star danced 5 more times and retired for the night. Star was breathing very hard and trying to stand still. She hung onto Robin's shoulder.

"Raven, shall we return home? I am really tired and I can't seem to catch my breath."

Robin still had energy but he could tell that he had overworked Star. So he responded sincerely with, "Fine by me!" As they were about to leave they passed by a photo booth. Star halted.

"Wow, it has been my honor to spend this glorious day with you. And so would you mind if I propose to taking a photograph with you to remember this day?" Starfire somehow had a tinge of doubt ness. Although it had been a miracle that Raven wanted to hang with her today, Star did not know how she would react to this proposal. Robin grinned and agreed. They took four whacky pictures.

"Look at the red light Star." Starfire looked above, beneath, side ways, but couldn't seem to find it.

"Where is this red light Raven?" Starfire kept on moving her head and bumped into Robin's. A bright flash of light sparked then everything turned black.

"What was that?" Before Robin could answer the flash went off again. Robin held Star's face and moved it to the red light. He was about to let go when another flash went off.

"Arrg, this thing is too fast!" yelled the irritated Robin.

"I don't get it?' whined Starfire.

"Just keep staring, I think there is one more." Star fidgeted in the booth and ended up falling all over Robin. The final binding light clicked and both Starfire and Robin had fallen over. Robin helped Star up. Then they waited for the pictures to print out. Star got the pictures first and began to giggle.

"This is so cute; we should take more of these some other time. Here Raven, please keep it for memory?" Robin gladly took it and glanced at it. A smile formed and he stealthily pocketed the pictures away.

"Let's go home now."

"Shouldn't we be aiding Cyborg?"

"Don't worry." The two flew up in the sky and returned to the tower. Robin opened the door for Star then locked it. It was midnight and no one was home yet. Robin went to Raven's room and Star's went to her own. On her way she said her "good night" to Raven and fell into a happy sleep. Robin laid on Raven's bed thinking about the happy time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robin where are we going?"

Raven replied harshly. "Existing the fun house!"

"I knew that," lied Beast boy. Although everything seemed to be back to normal, Beast boy was still bugged about the feeling that he just felt. It bugged him so much that he transformed into a fly.

"Where did you fly off Beast boy?" yelled the pestered Raven. Raven had long resolved that she had to act mean like her usual way to avoid confusing b-boy.

"Opps sorry." The green titan popped back to his original form.

"We are almost out, just don't let these fun house things stop us." Raven kept on walking. She paused in front of gigantic box that stood in her way. Raven stood there with her hands on her hip.

"Great! How do they expect us to leave?" Beast boy also pondered this problem. He became all excited as he thought of the possible answers.

"Probably there is this stone step that you have to step on or..."

Raven cut in. "Do I really have to listen to your ridiculous stories." Out of nowhere the box burst opened and a humongous clown head exploded out.

"AHHHHH" Raven and Beast boy both yelled but B-boy jumped onto Raven. Raven stared at the clown with her mouth wide open. When she realized that she was carrying someone else's extra weight she flushed red. To hide her heated face she let go of her hands and sent Beast boy clashing down to the floor.

"Sorry." Beast boy dusted himself and got up. He looked kind of embarrassed and disturbed.

"It's all right" he answered casually. Raven stepped ahead and the ground started to tremble. The box began to shake and slide down. Beast boy looked in awe then a grin grew on his face. He started to say something.

"I tol-..."

"Point taken. Let's go." The pair ran out.

Beast boy smelt the air and jumped out happily, "O we are finally out. Thank God!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Raven eyed him sharply. Beast boy gulped and shrunk back.

"Oh Nothing. Where do we go now?"

Raven retorted severely. "I don't know shouldn't you be sniffing the odor out?"

"O yea." The titan poofed into a dog and sniffed. "It's coming from the forest."

"Fine let's go there." Raven was about to fly when she remembered that she couldn't. She began to run after B-boy. Beast boy was running too fast and she was bound to lose track of him soon.

B-boy looked back and saw that Robin was trailing. He stopped and waited.

"What's wrong with you wobbly legs?" Raven was bent over and heaving.

"With the rate you're going, we'll never find them. Here I'll give you a lift." Raven hesitated. This will bring oddness. On the other hand he was right, she will slow him down. She made a short and decisive choice.

"Fine." Beast boy turned into a kangaroo and pointed at his pouch.

"Leap in!" Raven accepted and climbed in. Beast boy began to hop. One leap was equaled to 10 human steps and Raven was grateful. She sat there comfortably and leaned into the furry seat. She enjoyed the breeze on her face and gazed at the wonderful landscape. She closed her eyes. Feelings began to capture her soul. She tried to fight it off but somehow Beast boy's presence allowed her to feel them. She experienced a tingly feeling of love and the sweetness of it. She loved it and soaked in the new feelings. She felt secured and peaceful.

Beast boy hopped and hopped. He glanced down at Robin to make sure he didn't fall out. Instead of making sure of his safety he was somehow attracted to how still and peaceful he looked. He seemed to not worry about the enemy so much. He looked free and celestial. Beast boy mentally kicked himself and avoided looking at him again. He just kept on hopping.

Raven opened her eyes and saw Cyborg ahead. Beast boy was slowing down.

"Hey Cy." The machine titan looked at the pair queerly. He quietly sniggered.

"My sniffing sense told me the enemy was here. So what have you found out?" Raven jumped out and stood aside from b-boy.

"Hmm...." Cyborg was about to tell the truth, but his eyes fell on Robin. Robin avoided his gaze. Cyborg decided that since Raven and Robin weren't being truthful, then he'll just leave the truth out too.

"It got away." Cyborg glanced at Robin and saw a depressed look.

"O well let's go home now." suggested b-boy. The three of them hiked back to the car and got ready to leave.

Beast boy quickly asked about the other titans. "Hey how about Raven and Star?"

"They'll be fine." "They'll be fine.." echoed Cy.

Author note: June 16, 2004

Fast huh? Yea! I am updating fast as lightning. I am trying to complete this series because I want to start on a new one. But I'll have to finish "Flight of the Titans" first. I don't really like that one. O well I'll have to finish what I started. That's me. Hmm don't complain if I take too much time off for that series. "Frozen Bitterness" is your gift already. Wasn't supposed to have a squeal for "Sweet Warmth". So if you haven't read it yet, please do so. Well that's all the update I have for you. O yea this is your BB and Rae togetherness tee hehe. Hope you enjoyed the touch. Hope your summer is a blast!!!!

WhiteTigerClaws: I made it longer just for you. Suppose to be 2 pages on Word. I expanded to 4 pages!. ;

Love and peace

scsweetxs


	9. Change of Matters

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters of Teen Titans. But plot and story is MINE!!! Muahaha

Here you go! Tada!

Chapter 9- Change of Matters (wow another number I never thought I would see)

At the Tower:

Cyborg said his hearty good night to his pals. "Night y'all!"

"Night night Cy." B-boy stalked off to his room. "Niters Robin!" He let out a yawn and crumpled to his bed. Few seconds later he was snoring like thunder.

"Night you two." Raven went off to Robin's room. She stretched and fell into the bed. She placed her head on the soft white fluffy pillow and waited for sleep to collect her. Sleep came for a few moments but the unwanted feelings of the world collapsing plagued Raven. Raven woke up and stared at the black ceiling. Her heart and stomach was still knotted with twittering butterflies and the only thing in her mind was B-boy and everything that happened. She laid for 20 more minutes then got up. She went up to the roof except she did not find it empty.

"Morning Robin." Robin turned around and found Raven standing behind him. He was sitting near the edge of the roof with his legs dangling in the air.

"Still carrying the weight of the world?" questioned Raven.

"Must be those dreams huh?"

"Yep"

"And still can't express yourself Raven?"

"What was the tip off?"

"I blew up the carnival while trying to fly." Raven gave a gentle dry smile and talked with an air of wisdom.

"Ah...so what have we learned?"

Robin stared into the sky and truthfully answered. "That I need others' help and you?"

"I don't always have to suppress my feelings. " Raven looked at the sky and walked towards Robin. "Robin...sigh....do you think this switching thing was meant to happen?"

"Probably?"

"Don't you feel like a little kid learning a lesson?"

"Sure do, but I had fun doing so." A nostalgic smile managed to slip out at the edge of his mouth.

Seeing Robin so near the edge made Raven warn him. "You better be careful Robin."

"Why should I worry, I could fly remember." He quietly added, "I am flying in love." Raven caught that.

"With who?" Robin placed his head down and lowly answered, "Starfire."

Raven looked at him with a certain understanding. She recognized the glow of love he had in him.

"I see." She sat down next to him and smiled back too. Robin looked at her and he noted that something was different too. She seemed to changed for the better.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Yea and no"

"Wow Robin," Raven applauded him lightly, "first time not being able to decide." Robin chuckled. Something slid out and Raven caught it. It was pictures of herself and Star.

"I really see now." Robin tried to make a grab for it.

Raven began her black mailing technique. "Not uh, unless you tell me everything that happened?"

"Since when did you start to care about others' business?" Robin peered through Raven's mask suspiciously. Raven was beginning to blush.

"Say what!" demanded Raven.

"Just kidding! But I know something is up with you too. Let's have a deal. I'll spill, you spill and I get back my pictures."

"It is a deal then." Robin and Raven talked for a long time. Raven mentioned how she got lost in the maze and fell on Beast boy. How he gave her a ride in his kangaroo pouch. Robin told how he and Star had fun in the bumper car and DDR and how he had trouble flying. He told how he had to go through the magazine torture. Raven reminded him about the game playing failure she had. They both reminisced the past that just took place a couple hours ago. If someone had taken a picture of them, they would have saw how loved struck and silly they looked.

"So what about the enemy?"

"Cy said he lost him"

"I see."

"So are we going to stay like this forever?"

"I hope not, I still have to tell Star that I am in love with her."

"Me too, I have to tell that silly green oaf that I fancy him." The two looked at each other regretfully. Robin shook his head while Raven got up. A chilled wind blew and Raven used Robin's cape to wrap herself up. She then looked down at Robin.

"Time for bed?"

"Let's go ...no wait! I want my pictures!" Robin got up quickly to chase Raven.

"Hoped you would have forgotten."

"Not a chance." Raven handled over the picture.

"Time for bed now." Robin linked his arm to Raven's and the two walked down to their room and separated to their opposite room.

"Night Rae."

"Good night Robin."

Author's note: June 17, 2004

Really short huh? Told you I would make things short. Yay no more reading long chapters huh? Like the way things are turning out? Hope you do. If you like it, share it with your other TT friends please. The next chapter is the great finale. Hooray. So I am kind of feeling bummed out but things got to end. If you have suggies for my summary so it could attract more readers please tell me. Well have a fantastic summer. Yea one more thing this series is by me SCSWEETXS. Please respect and don't steal it. If you're a true writer you would understand how much this means to me.

Over and out,

scsweetxs


	10. A New Day

Disclaimer: For the last time (seriously for this series) I don't own any of these TT characters. So peace. But the series' plot is totally mine!!!

And here is the grand finale. Drum rolls tatatatatatatatatatatata Readers I present to you silence (woo) everyone makes the ghoulies sound :

Chapter 10- A New Day

"By the power of Sakura, I, command you to reveal yourself." The black and light card rose and two spirits flew out and stood humbly before Sakura. "Go! And let darkness and light combine." The Dark and Light spirits flew together and hung on top of the Titan tower. The two then dispersed into their respective places. The Light went into Robin's bodies and the Dark went into Raven's Body. Then the two joined back and disappeared. Sakura let out a sigh and smiled. "All is done and finally in order."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven fell dead onto the bed. Her eyes were glued shut and sleep evaded her soon enough. She kind of dreaded for the "end of the world" nightmare, but it never came. No instead she slept like a baby and her mind was back to emptying her emotions. Raven pushed the meditation away and tried sleeping normally. She ended up having sweet dreams instead of blackness.

Robin entered his mediating posture and thought of nothing. His mind shut down and he was silent as a log. He awaited the cleansing mind process but it did not come. Instead dooms day dreams came back. Robin's mind quickly diverted his attention to Starfire. Robin smiled and he too had wonderful dreams.

The next morning Raven woke up to her darkness. She found herself in her seated position. She ran to the bathroom and found that her chest has grown. The mirror reflected her purpled long hair and pale gloves. She could actually see her eyes. She gathered her hood protectively.

"Yes, this is more like it, wait do still have my powers?" Raven thought of very happy thoughts. The pens began to levitate and electricity sparked. "Well it was good while it lasted." She looked around her room and decided that she would give her compliments to Robin for keeping the place tidy.

On the other side, Robin woke up to the light. He stretched out his arms and felt his strong abs return. He flexed his muscles and felt proud. He climbed out the bed and bended his knees. After some stretches he walked to the sink and let the water run. He leaned on the countertop; looked down and found his handsome face. He had his mask back and his colorful attire and titanium cape that accompanied it. He was loaded with his utility belt and steel boots. Most importantly he gained something down there and his chest had decreased. Although he would kind of miss those. The teen hero entered his room and pulled off every clipping on Slate. He was going to share it with his team.

"A new day. I should work out now. I bet Raven didn't. O d'oh." Robin slapped his head. "I should go to Star first." Robin took out the sacred pictures and mused over it. Rather seeing Star and Raven, he found himself and Starfire. "What? Eh, heck, this is even better. We look good." He pocketed the pictures and ran out to greet his team.

"Hey!" Cy looked at him. "What's up?" asked Robin. Cyborg peered over him then nodded his head in confirmation.

"You're back huh?" Robin's mouth faltered then crashed to the floor.

"How'd you know?"

"We're always even. Remember that. You keep something from me I do the same." Robin remembered what Raven told him.

"Wait, so you lied to Rae?"

"I wouldn't put it that way, just left things out." Robin gave Cy a high five.

"Still cool?"

"Not unless you tell." Robin glanced at the bubbly red hair girl that was walking by.

"Another time all right?" Cyborg sensed the urgency and left with a wink.

Robin met up with Star. She immediately gave him a hug.

"Many of thanks Robin for the special evening last night!" Her eyes dazzled as she stared down to Robin. (She is taller than him right?) Robin held a puzzled look.

"Huh?"

"Do you not remember? We did funny stunts with her feet and crashed automobiles." Something began to click in Robin's head and he thought about it for awhile. Did everything change back to normal or am I still dreaming? Robin pinched himself and felt pain. I am definitely awake! Robin began to question Starfire. If what he thought was right then everything would make sense.

"Star, why did we go there?"

"Don't you remember? We decided as a team to go out to the carnival and have fun?"

"O yea." Robin thanked his lucky stars as comprehension fell on him. He immediately took out the pictures and shared them with Star. "And we took these, right?"

"Yes, we did!" Star hovered over Robin and looked at the pictures with him.

"Come over here." Robin motioned her to the sofa. He sat down and looked around. He saw Raven giving him the thumbs up. Starfire slipped next to him.

"Star, I have to tell you something." Robin looked into her eyes solemnly. "Give me your hands." Starfire faced him and lifted her hands to him. Robin touched them warmly and placed them on his mask. He laid his hands over hers and guided her to peel off the mask. Star's hands felt the outline of the dark and shiny concealer. Robin's gloved hands moved her hands over the corner and egged her to take it off. Starfire carefully took the mask off. Robin's eyes were closed. When Starfire had fully taken it off, Robin opened his eyes. He had the most gorgeous pair of eyes. It was chestnut red and was now looking steadily at Starfire. The Tamarian girl gave a sudden shriek of awe.

"Shh.." Star quickly covered her mouth like an innocent kid.

"Star, I .." Robin held her shoulders gently and stared at her. ".I ... you are.. very special to me. You are ..the..world to me and I would do anything to protect you no matter what. Because I need you. I ..just needed you to know that." Star had a look of daze. Her face brightened up and neared Robin's. She slowly brushed her lips against his and gave him a light kiss. Robin was surprised. He pulled her in and cradled her. He looked down at her and gave small kisses to her forehead and whispered, "I meant to say I love you." Starfire rose up and bent over Robin. Her arms rested on the sofa for support. Her face was now only millimeters away from Robin. She kissed him passionately on the lips then pulled him up to her room.

Raven rooted for Robin but her opportunity was coming up soon. Beast boy was bobbing about his breakfast. Raven went near him and used her telepathy powers to produce a black hand that covered Beast boy's mouth. She took him away and went out to the balcony. (I guess no one saw her kidnap him).

"What's wrong Raven?"

"I have to tell you something."

"No me first!" yelled B-boy. Raven used her powers and sealed the titan's mouth.

"Beast boy...I..." Raven closed her eyes and blurted out, "I love you. No I mean, Yes, Okay I have feelings for you!" After that she let go of B-boy. Beast boy looked outraged and breathed heavily.

"That was my line. Last night when I was with you, I realized that I loved you Raven. I always did. That's why I always annoyed you. I only wanted to get your attention." Raven was stunned at the same time confused.

"We spent time together?"

"Hello? We went to the fun house and you got scared and I fell on you. Remember?"

"O yea." Raven just went along and nodded her head. This just made everything that much sweeter thought Raven.

"Well Raven, you beat me to it again." Beast boy looked down at his shoes sadly. Raven grabbed Beast boy and kissed him. "I still love you, you dumb oaf." said the teen girl in her usual matter- of- fact tone. The animal shifter staggered in shock. He turned up to Raven and grinned. "And I love you a billion teddy bears Raven." Raven smiled and threw her cape aside to cover the two new lovers who were now in another lip lock.

The End!

Author's note: ::June 19, 2004::

Hope you enjoyed! This is sadly and joyfully the ending to the "Love Spell" series. I will miss all you readers, but never fear, I would continue to write. This journey has been both tiresome and a joy to me. But yes this is the end. Kind of bummed out but everything's got to end. So if you are still confused as to what happened here is a brief epilogue.

When Robin and Raven both admitted that they love Beast boy and Starfire at the roof top the spell broke. Sakura simply said that they "had to **admit** their love..." With Sakura's counter curse, all the events that happened between the time they changed bodies to when they were back to their normal bodies, were altered. Everything happened as if they were themselves. So Beast boy and Starfire did spend time with the actual Robin and Raven. When Robin was looking through the magazine with Star; that was him. When Beast boy played video games with Raven; that was her. When they were at the carnival, Star danced with Robin and Raven was in B-boy's pouch. So everything cleared? O yay so everyone kind of had their own experience with each other. In a way you could say Starfire and BB had their own secret, while Rae and Rob had their own thing and of course Cyborg he knew the "Sakura" truth. Well that is it! bye buh for now and happy summering!! Don't forget to check out "Sweet Warmth" and "Frozen Bitterness".

Over and out,

scsweetxs


End file.
